Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!
"Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!" is a documentary video about The Wiggles' first 20 years, 1991-2011. The video is based on recollection, rather than facts, so not everything they talk about in the video is necessarily true. It is included on the The Wiggles' Big Birthday! DVD. Background Music: Instrumental Tracks * The Monkey, the Bird and the Bear (Instrumental) * A Rinaldi arr. A Field * * Sanctissima * Trad. Arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * I Love it When it Rains (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * M Cook arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Hot Potato (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Get Ready to Wiggle (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * J Field arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) (1997 Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Swim Like a Fish (Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay * * Calling All Cows (Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay, P Paddick arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay * * Wake Up Jeff! (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Watching the Waves (Instrumental) *M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field, D Lindsay arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay * * Toy Box (Instrumental) * M Conway, J Field * * Here Comes A Camel (Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, S Moran, D Lindsay, P Paddick * * Romp Bomp A Stomp (Taiwanese, Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page * * Georgia's Song (Go to Sleep Jeff Version, Instrumental) * M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page arr. M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, D Lindsay Credits * Producer / Director: Paul Field * Narrator and Host: Gretel Killeen * Director of Photography: Borce Damcevski * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Editor: Brian Stone * The Wiggles, Past and Present: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Greg Page * Captain Feathersword: Paul Paddick * Featured Guests: Glenn A. Baker, Sanjeey Bhaskar, Bryan Brown, Charles Cannizzaro, Sam Cannizzaro, Jackie Cannizzaro-Harkins, Chris Chard, Sloan Coleman, Joey Fatone, John Field, Marie Field, Nitin Ganatra, Meryl Gross, Rolf Harris, John C. McGinley, Simon Pegg, Debbie Ries, Adam Spencer, Paul Stewart, Kathleen Warren, John Watkins * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Camera: Maurie Atkinson, Jeff Dolen, Mike Fox, Neil Stephens, Chad Miller * Sound Recordists: Allison Jackson, Dale Nelson, Sean Oakley, Frankie Richards, Bill Rudolf, Emanuel Ruggeri, Ben Hardie * Camera Assistants: Nick Bell, Marcus Di Giorgio, Andy Lamont, Mike Lukarik]], Aaron Raizenbero] * Hair & Makeup: Anabtabia Konstantinou, Georgiana Teers, Alex Wharton * Logging: George Barillaro, Luke Field * Stills Photographers: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Gary Johnston, Alex Keller, Martin Wessy, Alice McFadden * Post Production Manager: Liam Donaghy * Additional Video Post Production: David Roberts, George Barillaro, Aaron Hill Audio Post Production: Ben Hardie * Publicity: Rob Bailey, Juliet Dawson, Kayley Harris, Alicia McAllister * Filmed & Recorded At: FDNY Engine 202 / Ladder 101 Firehouse, Brooklyn, Green Screen Soho, London, Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, Millennium Baileys Hotel London, NCircle Entertainment, Dallas, Red Line Studios, New York Trivia * Footage of Meryl Gross from a "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" bonus clip is reused in this documentary. * Jeff mentions that an octopus with 8 tentacles could play the drums just like the Cockroaches member Tony Henry. Henry the Octopus played the drums in "Say Aah at the Doctors" from "Top of the Tots". * The song "Sanctissima" plays where John William Field talks about the death of his brother Paul's baby daughter, Bernadette. * Barney from Barney & friends was seen with The Wiggles when a woman was talking about when they toured together from 2000-2001. * This is the last documentary to date. However, in 2015, Anthony, Murray and Jeff found some rare footage from a deleted TV Series: the original 2006 version of TV Series 6 with Greg Wiggle and planned to use it for an upcoming online documentary but when 2016 arrived, it was cancelled because Anthony got meningitis. * Footage from Greg Wiggle's Leaving Announcement was used for Greg's speaking on the documentary when talking on why he had to leave The Wiggles and giving the yellow skivvy to Sam Moran. Gallery File:GretelKilleen.jpg|Gretel Killeen EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!-OpeningTitles.jpg|Opening Titles IlClanDeiSicilani.jpg|"Il Clan Dei Sicilani" Murray'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Murray Jeff'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg Anthony'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg Sam'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg GreginEverybodyClap,EverbodySing!.jpg|Greg CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Captain Dorothy'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Dorothy Wags'TitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Wags Henry'sTitleinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Henry TheWigglesLogoinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|The Wiggles' Logo EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Title card RolfHarrisinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Rolf Harris JohnC.McGinley.jpg|John C. McGinley AlRokerinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Al Roker SimonPegg.jpg|Simon Pegg MurrayCookinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Murray Cook MarieFieldin2010.jpg|Marie Field JeffFattinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Jeff Fatt AnthonyFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Anthony Field GlennA.Baker.jpg|Glenn A. Baker JohnFieldinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|John Field Sanctissima.jpg|John Field talking about Bernadette Field HotTamale.jpg|John Field singing "Hot Potato" while playing Maton guitar KathleenWarren.jpg|Kathleen Warren NitinGanatra.jpg|Nitin Gantara MerylGrossEverybodyClap!EverybodySing!.png||Meryl Gross ChrisChard.jpg|Chris Chard JoeyFatone.jpg|Joey Fatone SanjheyBhaskar.jpg|Sanjeev Bhaskar PaulPaddickinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Paul Paddick DebbieRies.jpg|Debbie Ries SloanColeman.jpg|Sloan Coleman JackieCannizzaro-Harkins.jpg|Jackie Cannizzaro-Harkins SamCannizzaro.jpg|Sam Cannizzaro GregPageEverybodyClap!EverybodySing!.png|Greg Page in "Wiggledancing!" SaminEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Sam Moran PaulStewart.jpg|Paul Stewart AdamSpencer.jpg|Adam Spencer JohnWatkinsinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|John Watkins File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits1.png|The end credits File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits2.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits3.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits4.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits5.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits6.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits7.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits8.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits9.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits10.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits11.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits12.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endcredits13.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!songcredits1.png|The song credits File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!songcredits2.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!songcredits3.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!songcredits4.png File:EverybodyClap!EverybodySing!endboard.png Promo Pictures EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony Field EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray Cook EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture3.jpg|Narrator Gretel Kileen EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture4.jpg|Adam Spencer EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture5.jpg|Chris Chard EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture6.jpg|John Field EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture7.jpg|Glenn A. Baker EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture8.jpg|John Watkins EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture9.jpg|John C. McGliney EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture10.jpg|Paul Stewart EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture11.jpg|Kathleen Warren PaulFieldandSimonPegg.jpg|Paul Field and Simon Pegg TheCannizzaroFamily.jpg|The Cannizzaro Family PaulFieldandSanjheyBhaskar.jpg|Paul Field and Sanjhey Bhasker EverybodyClap,EverybodySing!PromoPicture12.jpg|Joey Fatone PaulFieldandNitinGantara.jpg|Paul Field and Nitin Gantara Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:DVDs Category:2011 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Documentaries Category:2011 Category:DVDs featuring the Original Wiggles